


Noise Issues

by seoxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jisung appears for like a second, Johnny and Taeil are annoying gross boyfriends, Kang Daniel is also mentioned, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Sort Of, Taeyong needs new friends, Taeyong regrets a lot of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoxuxi/pseuds/seoxuxi
Summary: Taeyong has multiple issues.University is kicking him into the ground, he has to be a responsible adult and pay rent, his friends Johnny and Taeil are too gross and sappy since they started dating, and he even has to go out and be sociable on the rare occasion.But the neighbour next door who blasts girl groups music at ridiculous volumes and even more ridiculous hours of the night is his biggest issue.





	Noise Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I know I promised I’d update my other ‘No Touching’ series but...I’m useless and can’t keep promises but I’ll definitt try and work on it when I’m less busy
> 
> As for this...ugh idk what it is 80% of it was written in the early hours of the mornings so if there’s mistakes that’s why. It’s also the first time I’ve written smut.

“So ask him to turn it down if it annoys you so much?” Johnny stared at Taeyong as if the answer was obvious.

Taeyong groaned and rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, “It’s not that simple though! What if I offend him? I don’t wanna be in a war with my neighbour that’s just messy.”

“Well you’re never gonna find out if you don’t at least try.”

Taeyong didn’t want to try.

The current problem was his new neighbour. They had moved in to the apartment right next to Taeyong’s 2 weeks ago, and since then, nearly every night, Taeyong has had to listen to the cheery girl group songs blaring through their shared wall at obscene hours of the night. 

Sure he can appreciate a good girl group as much as the next guy, but the repetitiveness of his neighbours music choices were making him lose his mind. There was only so much his expensive noise cancelling headphones could do.

“Cmon Tae, just...give it a go.” Johnny urged.

“Okay fine!” The younger threw his hands up, “I’ll ask him to keep his music down and risk eternal warfare with my new neighbour until it gets so bad I have to move across the country.”

Johnny rolled his eyes at his dramatics, choosing to take another sip of his drink rather than comment.

 

Taeyong shuffled across the hall from the elevator to his apartment door, unlocking it and stepping inside. At least there was no music resonating from next door...yet. The night was still young.

He kicked off his shoes and shrugged his jacket off, laying it over the back of a chair before making his way to his small bedroom and collapsing into the bed.

He could feel the faint buzz from the alcohol in his head and body, despite only sipping the one fruity drink over the course of the 2 hours he was out with Johnny.

He groaned and pushed his face further into the cool, plush pillows, letting out a deep breath.

I should really get up and change into something more comfortable.

He lay there in the silent room, the only sound being the occasional rustling of sheets when he adjusted himself slightly.

Then he heard it.

The faintest of moans drifted through the wall next to his bed.

Was he just hearing things? He had to be.

Another low moan reached his ears and he was NOT imagining things.

His neighbour was seriously jacking off right next door.

He isn’t exactly quiet about it either...Taeyong thought as another loud groan filtered through.

He thought about getting his headphones from his desk. It would only be right? To respect his neighbours privacy?

Despite this, Taeyong didn’t move, instead sitting up and shuffling closer to the shared wall, pressing his ear against it.

“F-fuck..” Taeyong felt the warmth spread across his cheeks as his neighbours voice became clearer.

This was so wrong. So so wrong.

Breathy moans and the occasional curse continued to reach Taeyong’s ears through the wall, and with shame and and a flushed neck, Taeyong realised he himself was growing hard in his tight jeans.

He attempted to ignore it, because there was no way he was getting off to the sound of his neighbour, a stranger, rubbing one out.

Soon enough though, it began to get uncomfortable and one of his hands drifted down to palm the bulge through his jeans, letting out a relieved sigh at the friction.

The other went almost silent for a few moments, the only exception being the now quieter, muffled noises, and Taeyong could only imagine.

Suddenly a long, drawn out and loud moan from his neighbour had Taeyong saying ‘fuck it’, shoving his jeans and boxers down his thighs and wrapping thin fingers around his already throbbing cock, already slick with precum.

Well...it was too late to stop now.

Taeyong grabbed a pillow from beside him and buried his face in it to muffle any noises as he stroked himself, so as not to alert his neighbour to his activities.

The other mans moans had sped up, loud and keening, and Taeyong could feel the warmth pooling in his lower stomach.

His hand sped up, trying to match the pace of his neighbours breathy whines.

A final high, drawn out moan from his neighbour had Taeyong spilling all over his hands, curling in on himself and whining into his pillow.

All noise from next door had stopped as Taeyong fell sideways onto the mattress, attempting to slow his breathing as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

When he had recovered, he looked down and frowned in disgust at the sticky mess still coating his hands and thighs.

Sighing, Taeyong carefully rolled out of the bed, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way and making his way over to the small bathroom and running the shower cold.

His shirt was drenched with sweat as he pulled it over his head, ignoring the stains on it and throwing it in to the hamper in the corner.

Stepping into the shower, Taeyong let the cold stream wash all the sweat and cum off his body.

He let out a small huff and shoved his head under the water, pressing his forehead against the cold tiles as the water drenched his pink hair.

He really just got off to the sound of his neighbour getting off...

This was definitely one of the low points in his 20 years of life.

After washing away his shame in the shower, Taeyong stepped out, throwing on and old t-shirt and sweatpants and curling up under his covers.

The familiar sound of Twice’s ‘Cheer Up’ drifted through the wall as he slowly lost himself to sleep.

 

“You WHAT?” 

Johnny looked at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape, and Taeyong looked down at his hands fiddling with his phone in his lap, feeling the blush creep up his neck and ears.

“I got off on the sound of my neighbours moans last night...” He mumbled

The taller man just looked at him like he’d grown a second head or something.

“So you’re telling me that after you got home last night, you heard Mr Girl Group jacking off and got so turned on you had to mutually masturbate through the wall?”

Taeyong glared up at Johnny, “Don’t say it like that! It makes me sound creepy!”

“It’s a little creepy...”

“You’re not allowed to judge me when I caught you palming Taeil under the desk until he came in his pants during our media lecture last week.”

The American smirked at him, as if it was something to be proud of, “So are you still going to talk to him about the music?”

Taeyong sighed and banged his head down on the table, “How am I supposed to look him in the eyes with the knowledge I secretly jacked off to him moaning?”

“There there. I’m sure you’ll manage.” Johnny patted his head in mock sympathy, and Korean boy smacked his hand away.

Taeyong knew he couldn’t deal with the music much longer, especially with exam season on its way. He’d have to face his neighbour some time...

Just not today...or maybe even this week. He needed to let his shame die down first.

 

The next few nights were dedicated to spending as much time at the opposite end of his apartment from the wall he shared with his neighbour, headphones crammed down over his ears and glasses perched on his nose as he worked on assignments.

Friday night, 6 days after he had first heard his neighbour through the wall (and shamefully joined in), saw Taeyong binge watching ‘It’s Dangerous Beyond The Blankets’ as he curled up with his laptop and a bag of salted corn chips.

Just as Kang Daniel was about to take his shirt off to change, Taeyong heard that familiar moan through the wall and froze.

No no no no no not again....

Rolling over, Taeyong quickly made to grab his headphones and shove them over his ears, instead trying to focus on Daniel’s nice body on the laptop screen.

He sighed in relief when no more lewd sounds reached his ears, settling back down and going back to his show.

He continued to watch his show in peace, nearly forgetting about what was happening right next door until a series of moans and whines loud enough to pierce through his headphones had him bolting upright and darting into his bathroom to run a cold shower.

Taeyong emerged half an hour later, pants looser and feeling considerably lighter despite the heaviness of his limbs.

It was Lip & Hip blaring through the wall tonight as Taeyong shut his eyes.

 

Taeyong had finally resolved to talk to his neighbour.

He now stood in front of the door to apartment 15B, mentally preparing himself and reminding his brain to not think about how nice his voice was when he moaned.

He knocked hesitantly, and when no one answered for a while, he wondered if it had been too quiet or if the other male was even home.

A few seconds later, Taeyong heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open.

The man on the other side was, frankly, beautiful. Taeyong couldn’t help but stare.

He was taller than Taeyong, only by a few centimetres. He had a similar build to himself, with fine features and fluffy blonde hair that was slightly longer and fell over his forehead, framing wide dark brown eyes.

He was also wearing loose shorts and and a singlet and Taeyong felt like crying at all the skin and muscle.

“Hi, can I help you?” Taeyong’s eyes snapped back up to his face, where a smile was pulling at the corner of his lips as he looked expectantly at the pink haired man.

The hint of an accent lingered on his words.

“O-oh uhh I’m Lee Taeyong, I live next door?”

The mans face brightened as he opened the door wider, “So you’re my neighbour! I was wondering when I’d finally meet you. I’m Nakamoto Yuta.”

That explained the accent then.

“Yuta...it’s nice to meet you then.” Taeyong gave him a small smile, “I don’t mean to sound rude on our first meeting...I just wondered if you would mind turning your music down a little?”

The blonde furrowed his brow a little, but quickly replaced it with a gentle smile, “Sorry, I didn’t realise it was so loud that it bothered anyone. I’ll keep it down.”

Taeyong mentally sighed in relief at that.

“Not such a great first meeting huh?” The Japanese man sounded a little dejected and a small pout had formed on his lips.

“Ah no it’s fine! I’m sorry it just makes studying a little hard...” Taeyong reassured him.

“Oh, well I’ll try to keep it down from now.” Yuta grinned at him, “It was nice meeting you...Taeyong.”

Taeyong muttered a ‘you too’, giving a small wave before turning back to his own apartment, the sound of Yuta’s door shutting behind him.

As soon as he was safely on the other side of his own door, Taeyong grabbed his phone and dialled Johnny’s number.

The other male took a few rings to pick up before his voice crackles through the speakers, “Taeyong? You need something?”

“Johnny send help please!” He whisper-screamed into the phone.

“What? Help why?”

“He’s FUCKING HOT Johnny!”

Johnny made a noise of confusion, “Who are you talking about?”

“My neighbour! Mr Girl Group! He’s so beautiful.” Taeyong whined.

“O-oh, him. So you uh...talked to him?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong frowned at his friends response, “Yeah, you’re the one who told me to.”

The sound of clothes shuffling and unintelligible whispers reached Taeyong through the speaker, and Johnny took longer than he should to respond.

“Are you having sex right now? Please tell me you didn’t answer the phone in the middle of sex. I‘m gonna hang up.” 

Taeyong made to press the red ‘end call’ button before Johnny yelled through the speaker.

“NO! I’m not having sex even I’m not that weird.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Well Taeil is here,” Johnny finally answered, “say hi to Yong baby.”

“Hi Tae! Keep your thoughts under control talking to your neighbour?” Taeil asked through the phone and Taeyong scowled.

“You TOLD him? Johnny you shit!”

The two on the other end of the phone laughed at him, “Sorry Yong, it just kinda slipped out.”

“I hate you...” the pink-haired boy muttered.

Johnny apologised to which he grudgingly accepted because he couldn’t truly be angry at Johnny for long.

“So how did it go?” The older asked.

Taeyong explained everything that had happened to Johnny with additional commentary on Yuta’s hotness, who listened to him ramble.

“So everything should be solved now right?” Johnny asked when he had finished.

“I hope so.”

Johnny cleared his throat, “And what about the jerking off?”

Taeyong coughed and spluttered, not prepared for the question. “Well I definitely didn’t mention it to him if that’s what you’re asking. I’m sure he’ll be quieter at that now too.”

“Not that you would care either way.” Taeyong could hear the grin in the others voice even through the phone.

“Shut up Johnathon.”

His friend clicked his tongue, “Don’t call me that.”

“Then don’t be an asshole.”

“Fine. Look I’ve gotta go I’ve got class but good luck.”

Taeyong said goodbye to his friend, even knowing full well Johnny did not have a class, ending the call.

At least now he could rest easy knowing he wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

The music did quiet down considerably after their talk, for which Taeyong was grateful.

Yuta’s other activities on the other hand...remained as loud as ever, and Taeyong wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that before he had to deal with the music AND Yuta’s moans, or now with no music but the sound of Yuta’s voice as he pleasured himself being even more frequent as well as having a face to put to the sounds now.

Taeyong decided the latter was definitely worse after awaking one night from a very explicit dream with a raging hard on that he shamefully took care of in the shower at 3am, his mind occupied with thoughts of plush lips and pretty fingers.

 

Johnny stopped by one day with Taeil, for reasons unknown to Taeyong. He still let them in anyway, casting a friendly smile to Yuta as the blonde came out of his apartment just as his friends arrived.

“So that’s your hottie neighbour?” Johnny asked eagerly as soon as the door had shut behind him.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “Yes Johnny, is there anyone else on this floor to call a neighbour?”

The other man scoffed and Taeil grinned.

“You really scored good this time Taeyong, he’s handsome.”

Taeil ignored the pout Johnny directed in his direction.

“Yeah but it would be a lot better if we had more than a ‘Hey how was your day?’ ‘yeah good, you? ‘good’ and neighbourly smiles when we happen to cross paths in the hall.”

“Like his dick?” Johnny asked and Taeil slapped the dark-haired boy on the shoulder.

“Jeez Johnny maybe? If it’s as good as his face then sure.” Taeyong said, frustrated and he could feel the heat rushing to his ears.

The other finally took pity on him and changed to topic to their final assignment for the semester.

 

Taeyong saw Yuta a few more times the following week, in the hall or sometimes when they ended up in the same elevator together. They exchanged greetings and the occasional friendly word but nothing more.

Which is why Taeyong was surprised when Yuta knocked on his door one evening.

“Yuta...hey.” Taeyong breathed.

The other boy was dressed up, just a little without being too fancy. His hair was parted to the left, fringe hanging over his forehead while the shorter part was pushed back. His eyes were faintly lined with eyeliner that gave him a more sensual look than the usual wide-eyed innocence. He had a dark red silk shirt on, tucked into ripped black jeans and shiny black shoes with a slight platform. A thin, plain, black choker was neatly wrapped around his neck and Taeyong wondered what would happen if he reached out and pulled on it.

The Japanese man cleared his throat and Taeyong glanced up to see him smirking, one eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, you uh...look nice. Are you going somewhere?” Taeyong asked, willing the heat from his cheeks away.

Yuta smiled, “I’m going out for dinner and drinks with some friends.”

“Oh well have fun. Was there something you needed?”

“Actually I wanted to ask you something.” Yuta began playing with one of the rings adorning his fingers.

Taeyong hummed, urging him to continue.

“Do you wanna go out with me? Tomorrow maybe? We can get to know each other better.”

Of all the things Taeyong had expected him to ask (“Can I borrow some cologne”, “Do you mind doing up this sleeve button I can’t get?”), this was definitely not one of them.

“Taeyong? Did you hear me?” Yuta leaned forward slightly, peering towards him, and Taeyong took a step back at the sudden proximity

God he smells good.

“Sorry yeah, I’d love too. Tomorrow’s fine. What about 7? I have a work shift but I’ll be done at 6.”

Yuta brightened, all previous signs of nervousness leaving him, “Great! I’ll see you then.” 

The Japanese male turned on his heel giving a wave over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner where the elevators are. 

Taeyong quickly slammed his door and leant back against it trying to process what just happened.

Did Yuta, his hot neighbour Yuta whom he’s been pining over for nearly 3 weeks just ask him out?

In a sudden moment of panic, Taeyong ran to his room, opening the closet and nearly throwing the entirety of its contents across the room.

Did he even own ‘going out with cute boys’ clothes?

Was a sheer shirt too risqué for a first date? That wasn’t even a date? Probably.

Taeyong spent the next hour trying to put together a decent outfit, knowing he’d just waste time tomorrow evening if he left it until then.

Eventually finding something he was happy with, he hung it on the back of his door so it wouldn’t crease and flopped down onto soft sheets, sudden exhaustion hitting him. Probably coming down from his high of being asked out by his unfairly attractive neighbour.

 

Taeyong couldn’t stop buzzing all through his shift the next day. His manager kept casting him concerned glances and his coworker, a high schooler by the name of Jisung, nearly spilled an order all over him because he was standing in the middle of the work station in a daze.

As soon as the clock hit 6pm, Taeyong darted out the back, hanging his apron up and grabbing his bag, throwing a rushed ‘goodbye’ over his shoulder to his manager who he passed on the way out the door.

He practically ran the entire way back to his apartment, thanking some unknown god he didn’t bump into Yuta on the way up.

He took extra time in the shower (it was probably a little excessive), making sure to wash his hair and himself thoroughly, even going as far to use the really nice coconut scrub his cousin Mark had bought him once.

After towelling himself off while simultaneously trying to calm himself in the mirror, he put on the clothes he’d picked out the night before.

It was dressy, but simple so he didn’t look like he was trying too hard (he was).

The black and white striped shirt was half tucked into the front of loose pants, and a dark bomber hung off his shoulders. He styled damp hair messily over his forehead and added a tiny bit of light eye makeup that matched well with his pink hair.

He stood in front of the mirror, making sure everything looked okay and smoothing out any wrinkles when a knock on his front door resounded through the apartment.

Taeyong rushed up the hall and swung the door open, revealing a smiling and oh so HOT Yuta.

The Japanese male had an oversized white shirt on tucked into jeans similar to what he had been wearing the previous night, a thin chain reaching from one of the front loops and around his hip to the back. His hair was styled the same as last night too but his makeup was a bit darker.

“Ready to go?” He asked, and Taeyong nodded as he tried to ignore the way the other was eyeing him up and down.

They took an Uber to the more upbeat part of the city, home to numerous clubs, bars, and restaurants.

They stopped in front of a bar, one which Taeyong had never been to before. Yuta on the other hand must have frequented is as he easily led the way inside and over to a booth towards the back of the building.

There was music playing, but not as loud as it would be in a club, and it wasn’t as busy either.

“I’ll go get us drinks, what do you like?” Yuta asked as Taeyong slid into the booth.

He should probably hold back on the vodka tonight...he didn’t want his low alcohol tolerance making him look like a dumbass in front of his crush.

“Anything fruity works.” He answered, and Yuta nodded before disappearing in the direction of the bar.

Taeyong ribbed his hands on his pants, trying to rid of himself of the sweat that clung to them.

Yuta returned a few minutes later carrying some vividly red drink for Taeyong, placing it on the table in front of him, and a beer for himself.

Taeyong smiled at the other and took a sip of the drink, the sweetness seeping onto his tongue, “Thanks for asking me out.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I’ve been wanting to talk to you more anyway.” The blonde gave him an easy smile, “besides, neighbours should be friendly right?”

Taeyong agreed.

 

When Yuta said he wanted to talk to Taeyong more...he really meant it.

The Japanese male asked Taeyong everything, from what he studied at uni to his family and even where he got his jacket because it was “really nice, I should get one for myself.”

In return, Taeyong asked him all the same things. He learnt that Yuta was born in Osaka, and that he moved to Korea to study 3 years ago. He learnt that Yuta was the same age as him and originally wanted to be a soccer player.

Taeyong also learnt other things about Yuta. Things that Yuta didn’t have to tell him for him to know. Like how he looked really pretty even under the fluorescent lights of the bar, and that he really liked the way all the piercings in his ears shined when the light hit them, and that he liked them even more when one of Yuta’s hands unconsciously reached up to fiddle with them. Taeyong wondered what they’d feel like if he ran his tongue across them. Watching Yuta fiddle with his piercings, along with frequent hand gestures while he talked drew Taeyong’s attention to his fingers. There was an assortment of rings on them, further defining how long and thin they were. They were really pretty and Taeyong has definitely thought about the different uses for them more than he cares to admit

“You know, your friends are really funny. You should introduce us sometime.” Yuta’s comment snapped Taeyong back to reality.

His...friends? Yuta has never properly met Johnny and Taeil. The only time he had ever seen them was when they came over last week.

Taeyong stared, confused, at the other male, who was grinning at him.

“I overheard them when they came to visit the other day. You know...thin walls.” He waved vaguely.

Taeyong’s stomach dropped. He...heard? Does that mean Yuta heard them talking about him?

“How...how much did you hear? Nothing...weird right?” Taeyong suddenly felt nerves bubbling in his stomach.

Yuta smirked at him, and Taeyong already knew the answer.

“Oh you know...this and that. Maybe something interesting.”

“O-oh...and what’s that?”

Yuta leaned across the table until he was only inches away from Taeyong, soft breath fanning across his cheek “Something about being hot, and...wanting more than just talking about our days.”

Taeyong wanted to dissolve into a puddle, “You heard that...”

He heard Yuta chuckle in his ear, and the Japanese male nodded as he drew back from Taeyong’s space.

“You know that’s why I asked you out tonight. I mean besides the fact that you’re really cute.”

Taeyong could feel himself getting warmer as Yuta continued.

“Would you like to go back to my place?”

Taeyong’s head shot up from where he was staring at the condensation running down his drink, to look at Yuta who had a coy smile playing on his lips, eyes narrowed.

The pink-haired male nodded, muttering a yes which was all it took for Yuta to grin, downing the rest of his drink and standing up and grabbing Taeyong’s hand.

He pulled the other male along, the cool air of the night hitting them as they stepped out. Yuta flagged down a taxi, letting Taeyong in first before climbing in himself and telling the driver the address of their apartment block.

Taeyong silently apologised to the taxi driver as he sat there, lip pulled between his teeth to stifle any noises as Yuta ran a hand up and down his thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch.

Taeyong nearly fell out of the taxi trying to get inside as Yuta handed some notes over to the driver, before pulling the Korean male inside to the elevator.

As soon as the large, silver doors closed Taeyong was being pressed up against the back of the lift, the coolness of the metal walls contrasting against the heat of his skin as soft lips pressed greedily into his.

Taeyong pressed back, arms coming up to wrap around Yuta’s neck.

He felt himself sigh into the kiss as Yuta’s tongue ran over his lips, and he opened his mouth further, allowing the others tongue to slip in.

Taeyong let their tongues slide and curl together, the taste of the beer mixing with the fruitiness of the cocktail he had been drinking.

The sound of the elevator dinging, signalling their arrival at their floor made the two break apart, already breathing heavily.

Yuta made quick work of unlocking his door, pulling Taeyong inside.

Taeyong didn’t have much of a chance to look around the apartment because soon enough the Japanese male was pushing him back against the door and reconnecting their lips.

He shrugged his jacket off onto the floor, too busy trying to keep up with Yuta than worry about mess.

Taeyong let out a low moan as Yuta bit down gently on his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before soothing his tongue back over it.

Yuta pulled back slightly, moving his focus to mouthing along Taeyong’s jaw.

“Yuta...bed...” The pink-haired male managed to breathe out, making Yuta turn him around and carefully walk them backwards towards the bedroom, lips never leaving Taeyong’s neck.

They reached what must have been Yuta’s bedroom, and Taeyong could feel hands making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt.

He let Yuta push the shirt off his shoulders, the thin fabric dropping to the floor. The blonde placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back on to the bed.

Taeyong took a moment to breathe as he moved further up the bed as he watched Yuta’s nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his own shirt and throwing it somewhere across the room.

He moved over to the bed, crawling on top of Taeyong and placing a knee in between the others thighs.

He trailed his lips down to Taeyong’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Taeyong tried to stifle his moan. "This was not how I expected this night to go." He says, but his voice came out a little breathless as Yuta slowly sucked a mark onto his skin.

His neck has always been sensitive, even slight touches is enough to turn him into a whimpering mess.

"I’m glad it’s going this way" Yuta dragged his teeth down Taeyong’s neck, letting his breath ghost across the skin so he can watch the goosebumps left in his wake.  
"Yuta," Taeyong breathes out, any response dying in his throat as Yuta kisses and licks his way down his chest to take one of his nipples into his mouth. his tongue swirls slowly around the hardening bud, Taeyong's back arching into the touch. his hands find their way to Yuta’s hair, tangling into the soft strands.

Yuta continued the ministrations to his chest, making Taeyong's hips jerk forward when he sucks hard on his nipple; Yuta could feel Taeyong's cock, already hard and straining against his jeans. 

Yuta made to undo the button of Taeyong’s pants, glancing up at the other male who nodded in encouragement.

He pulled the zipper down, and Taeyong lifted his hips, allowing Yuta to pull the pants off, dropping them over the side of the bed and leaving the pink-haired boy in nothing but his boxers.

Yuta places a steady hand on taeyong’s thigh, his thumb tracing slow circle high up on the skin, slipping just underneath the hem of taeyong's boxers.

He leaned forward again, biting at soft pale skin, leaving dark marks across Taeyong’s thighs.

Yuta pulled away again , sitting back on his heels in between Taeyong's legs. The boy already looked wrecked. His cheeks were flushed, the red trailing down his neck and chest, eyes half lidded, lips puffy and bruised. The lack of clothing revealed the littering of hickeys already left behind by Yuta. Taeyong’s dick was straining against his boxer briefs, hips squirming for some type of relief.

"Stop staring, please just...” Taeyong rasped out; it was clear how turned on he is already.

“Sorry,” The younger grinned, “just admiring the view.”

He leaned down, pressing his hips into Taeyong's as he kissed him. Taeyong practically mewled into his mouth at the friction.

"You're so beautiful," Yuta told him with a smile, “I can't wait to take you."

Taeyong’s hands reach up to scratch at Yuta’s back, blunt nails leaving red lines as his entire body squirmed.

"Please, Yuta, oh god," he choked out, still trying to roll his hips into Yuta’s for some kind of relief.

Again, Yuta pulled away to sit between Taeyong's legs, drawing a needy whine out of the boy. With slow movements, Yuta curls his fingers into the waistband of Taeyong's underwear. "Up," Yuta says, tapping the others hip. Taeyong wasted no time in immediately lifting his hips, allowing Yuta to pull the fabric down and off.

Taeyong's cock sprang free and he hissed at the sensation of cold air. He was already fully hard, precome smeared across the head and dripping onto his stomach where it rested

Yuta hummed, leaning in to kiss along the v of taeyong's hips.

Taeyong lets out a deep moan, back arching off the bed, and one of Yuta’s hands came to hold him still.

“Yuta—“ the rest of his sentence is cut off as Yuta took the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. The precome was salty on his tongue, but he continued lapping his tongue into the slit. Yuta gripped tightly at Taeyong's hips where there was sure to be fingertip shaped bruises by the next day, basking in the way the older male trembled and whined in his hands, and slowly sinks down his length.

Taeyong's hands curled into the sheets at his side, body writhing. "Yuta," he says, voice nothing but an exhale.

Yuta was slow and teasing, bobbing slowly up and down, flicking his tongue over the slit each time he pulled back.

"Want you...Yuta," Taeyong whined out, hips bucking as the other took him deeper into his mouth until his cock hits the back of his throat, "please."

Yuta pulled off with an obscene pop, grinning and running a thumb across his lips and licking the precum off it.

"Soon baby," Yuta says.

Taeyong whined again, and Yuta smiled, kissing lightly along taeyong's hips and upper thighs, leaving more marks on the soft skin. 

He got up, quickly undoing his jeans and sliding out of them before coming back to hover over Taeyong. Yuta could feel his own hardness pressing against his boxers.

"let me eat you out?” Yuta asked, and Taeyong groaned at the bluntness of the question and threw an arm over his eyes, but nodded his head anyway.

Yuta grabbed his thin waist and turned him onto his stomach, pulling his ass into the air. Taeyong's entire body trembles as Yuta’s breath ghosts along his ass, lips pressing gentle kisses to the soft flesh. Yuta brings his hands up to knead at the skin before he slowly pulls Taeyong’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole.

Taeyong’s entire body seems to tense with anticipation as Yuta slowly leans in, running the flat of his tongue across Taeyong’s hole. The older boy lets out a cry, back arching inwards at the sensation.

"Oh my god," he mewls, fingers clawing at the sheets in front of him as Yuta slowly licks stripes over his entrance. "Please don't tease."

Yuta wanted to keep teasing, but didn’t want to exhaust Taeyong before they had even fucked properly, and his cock is still straining uncomfortably against his underwear, so he immediately curls his tongue and pushes it past the tight rim of muscle. Immediately, Taeyong sighs in relief, pushing his hips back to meet the shallow thrusts of Yuta’s tongue.

When enough spit has accumulated, slowly dripping down both Taeyong’s ass and Yuta chin, Yuta brings his hand up, teasing his index finger against the rim. It slips in alongside his tongue. With a finger inside, Yuta’s mouth goes back to teasing the rim, switching from kitten licks to gentle nips as he crooks his finger inside, never fully hitting Taeyong’s prostate.

"More, please," Taeyong pleads in a broken voice, hips rolling wildly against Yuta’s hand. Slowly, he eases the second finger in, spit still enough to guide him into the tightness of Taeyong’s ass. the older boy clenches around the digits, mewling and writhing as Yuta pushes deeper into him, stretching him. At last, he presses his fingers into Taeyong’s prostate; the pink-haired boy practically sees stars, tears accumulating in his eyes as he moans loudly. With each press against the bundle of nerves, Taeyong cries out again and again, his entire body shaking.

“P-please, Yuta,” he managed to pant out, “want you to fuck me.”

“Of course baby.”

Yuta removed his fingers and turned Taeyong around so he was on his back again.

Taeyong was the image of fucked out, despite not actually being fucked. His eyes were heavy and cheeks flushed. He was panting, sweat beading across his forehead and dripping down his neck.

Yuta leaned over across the bed to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Taeyong grabs at Yuta’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. it's sloppy, Taeyong immediately opening his mouth for Yuta’s tongue to sweep in. The taste of Taeyong’s precome is strong in Yuta’s mouth, and Taeyong moans at the taste of himself before Yuta is pulling back.

Yuta pulls off the boxers he's been wearing this entire time, ripping open the small silver packet and rolling the condom down over his dick.

He drizzled more lube onto his cock. the relief of finally touching himself as he spreads the lube around is nearly enough to make him come, having been so hard for so long at this point. 

He manages to hold back, and finds himself positioning himself against Taeyong’s ass.

He pushes the head in first, allowing taeyong to gradually adjust.

The sensation is overwhelming, making him let out a low groan, and he wants nothing more than to fuck mindlessly into the heat of Taeyong’s ass. Slowly, he starts to inch in, not stopping until he's completely in.

Taeyong lets out a whine, his face twisting in mixture of pain and pleasure. It takes a moment of adjustment before he slowly starts rolling his hips, a clear 'ok' for Yuta to begin moving.

He thrusts slowly at first, wanting Taeyong to feel the slow drag of his cock inside him. He takes things as slow as he can for a moment, amazed at his own self control. Taeyong is flushed and sweating underneath him, biting hard into his lower lip to hold back any loud sounds. Yuta looks down, seeing Taeyong’s cock angry red and hard, bobbing against his stomach; it's enough to spur him on, finally picking up speed.

At the first full slam of Yuta’s cock into him, Taeyong let’s out a near scream, a loud sound from deep in his throat. He grips on to Yuta’s shoulders, desperate for purchase as Yuta fucks ruthlessly into him.

"look at you," Yuta pants out, running a hand along Taeyong’s cheek, “so pretty.”

the younger boy is close to tears, clawing at Yuta’s back; he's too tired to even fuck back onto Yuta’s cock, instead just taking each thrust with a wanton moan.

as Yuta’s orgasm slowly starts to creep up on him, tension building in his stomach, he flips them over so the Taeyong is riding him. He knows the Korean male is too exhausted to ride him properly, so he grabs onto the soft flesh of Taeyong’s hips and begins moving them up and down, thrusting up into him as well. Taeyong’s nails sink into Yuta’s shoulders as he throws his head back, moaning desperately. 

A wave of energy seems to finally wash over him as he fucks himself down onto Yuta’s cock, using his grasp on the Japanese man’s shoulders for leverage.

"You can come," Yuta reassures him, then leans up to suck one of taeyong's nipples into his mouth, nipping gently at the bud.

"So close," Taeyong chokes out, each word broken up by moans as Yuta continues to thrust into him.

"Then come for me," Yuta commands, moving his hand to jerk at Taeyong’s cock. Immediately, Taeyong cries out as his orgasm hits him. He writhes and whines, come spurting out thickly across his and Yuta’s stomachs, shaking and thrusting down on Yuta and riding out the full wave of his orgasm.

His muscles clench tightly around Yuta’s own cock, who only has to fuck up into the tight heat a few more times before his own orgasm hits him. he continues to fuck shallowly into Taeyong as his own come fills the condom inside Taeyong. 

After all the buildup and teasing, Yuta thinks it might be the best orgasm he has ever had.

"That was...amazing" is the first thing Yuta says after he comes down from the high of his orgasm.

"It really was," taeyong breaths out heavily, hissing softly as Yuta pulls his dick out, pulling the condom off and tying it, throwing it in the trash by the bed. 

Yuta eases Taeyong on to the bed next to him before standing up, disappearing into an adjacent room before reappearing with a wet cloth.

He gently cleans the come off his stomach and Taeyong’s before dropping the cloth somewhere and climbing back into the bed, pulling the sheets up over them and pulling Taeyong close, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m glad your music was so loud.” Taeyong muttered, and Yuta let out a laugh.

“Me too...”

 

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open, soft light streaming through the curtains of the bedroom.

He sat up, soft sheets pooling around his hips and rubbed his eyes blearily. He could feel the dull ache in his lower back, reminding him of last nights events.

It’s only then that he realises the space next to him where Yuta has slept was empty, but it was still warm, meaning the other hadn’t been up long.

Taeyong crawled out of bed, picking up a pair of boxers (whether they were his or not he didn’t really know or care) and the white shirt Yuta had been wearing the night before. It was already oversized on the Japanese male so it reached down to his thighs and hung off his shoulders slightly.

As he made to leave the bedroom, he caught sight of himself in floor length mirror by the door and stopped, “shit...”

He pulled the collar of his (Yuta’s) shirt down, revealing deep red and purple marks that trailed down his neck and collarbones and disappeared further into the shirt. He could also see the hickeys that covered his thighs peeking out from underneath the hem of the shirt. They probably went a little overboard last night but Taeyong guessed that’s what 4 weeks of pent up sexual frustration over your hot neighbour does.

He wandered out into the hall and followed the sound of plates and utensils clinking from the kitchen.

Looking around now, Yuta’s apartment was similar to his, the only real differences being his taste in furniture and decoration. There was a shelf on one of the walls near his couch littered with sports trophies of some sort, as well as another shelf filled with a number of books, nearly all in Japanese.

There was a bunch of small grey pots with little plants in them littered around the room and Taeyong thought they were kinda cute.

He turned away from the living room and wandered through the small archway to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Yuta standing in front of the stove, back to the doorway.

The younger male only had a pair of boxers on, revealing tan skin and lean muscle. Taeyong could also see the faint red lines across his back from last nights adventures.

“Good morning.” Taeyong greeted, and Yuta immediately turned around, giving him a wide smile.

“Good morning! Sleep well?” He asked

Taeyong nodded, sleep still clinging to him slightly as he sat down at the small breakfast bar.

“I made breakfast, I figured you would need it...” Yuta cast an apologetic smile over his shoulder as he removed a pan from the stove, “sorry about the bruises. I hope you didn’t have anything important to go to.”

Taeyong’s hand instinctively went up to brush against the marks on his neck at the mention of them.

“It’s okay. I actually kind of like them...” he mumbled, looking down and flushed.

“They suit you. I like seeing them too,” Yuta admitted, coming over to set a plate in front of Taeyong, laden with eggs and bacon and toast.

“Thank you, Yuta.” Taeyong whispered, and the Japanese male leaned down to connect their lips softly.

Their lips slid together slowly, languidly and Taeyong hummed into the kiss as one of Yuta’s hands drifted up to cup his jaw, the other resting gently on his thigh, thumb running back and forth gently over the soft, marked skin.

The blonde tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Taeyong’s lips parted to allow Yuta’s tongue to dip in. The taste of coffee lingered on his tongue, obviously having drank some while preparing breakfast.

They continued to kiss like that for a few minutes, slowly with no intention to take it any further than that and just enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually Yuta pulled away, pressing a few small pecks to Taeyong’s lips before smiling at him.

“Let’s eat. The food’s gonna get cold.”

He sat next to Taeyong at the bench and they both started to eat in silence, Taeyong especially after realising how hungry he was, having skipped dinner last night.

Once they finished, Yuta grabbed the dishes before Taeyong could even offer to help and placed them in the sink to clean later.

“I’m guessing you’ll want to go back to your place and freshen up a little?” Yuta asked, turning back to face him.

“Yeah, I probably should. My makeup probably looks like a 16 year old school girl who’s been crying because their boyfriend of 2 weeks broke up with her.” He let out a chuckle and Yuta joined in.

“That’s fair.”

Taeyong went back to the bedroom, gathering all his stuff and met Yuta back by the front door to the apartment.

Luckily they were the only two on this floor so Taeyong didn’t have to worry about anyone spotting him darting across the hall in a questionable state of undress covered in hickeys.

“Do you want to go out with me? For real I mean.” Yuta suddenly blurted out and Taeyong’s head snapped from where he was leaning down to pick up his jacket that had been dropped there the night before to meet Yuta’s eyes.

The younger looked a little nervous even so Taeyong gave him a reassuring smile.

“Of course. I’ll see you later?”

Yuta nodded enthusiastically and Taeyong let out a laugh before pressing one last kiss to the Japanese man’s lips and stepping out the door, padding across to his apartment.

He walked into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him and making his way to the bedroom

“Have fun last night...Mr Lee? Is this your walk of shame?” Johnny’s very familiar voice sounded from his couch and Taeyong froze. He turned his head slowly to meet the others sparkling eyes and sly grin.

Taeil was there too, kegs thrown across the others lap and also staring at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I really regret giving you my emergency key.” Taeyong muttered, dropping his things on to one of the arm chairs and plopping down on the couch opposite Johnny.

“So I’m guessing your date went well?” Taeil asked, eyeing the marks littering his skin.

“You look like you got mauled by a squid or something,” Johnny stood up and crossed the space between them, hand coming up to pull at his collar and peer down his shirt, “wow...those are some serious marks. Is he possessive? He’s only known you properly for like a week.”

Taeyong swatted his hand away and frowned up at the taller man.

“He’s not possessive, and for your information I actually like them. It’s not like I’m the only one with damage.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him and Taeil made a sound of interest.

“I might’ve scratched his back a lot and left scratch marks.” Taeyong could feel himself heating up.

“Aww our Taeyongie is finally getting some action.” Johnny cooed and Taeyong gave him a look of annoyance.

“I’m sure I’ll be getting a lot more from now. I won’t have to deal with you and Taeil’s sappy asses anymore.”

“You’re gonna see him again?” Taeil asked.

“I don’t really have a choice we live on the same floor, but no he asked me out, as a boyfriend I mean.”

Taeil beamed at him, “That’s great! Congratulations Tae.” 

Johnny nodded along to his boyfriend.

Taeyong mumbled a thank you before standing up and grabbing his stuff again.

“I’m going to take a shower, please go do something useful instead of lazing on my couch and eating my food.” He threw over his shoulder as he walked off towards his bedroom.

“I CAN SEE YOUR LIMP!” He heard Johnny shout from the lounge room.

“SHUT UP!”

———

“You know how the apartments have thin walls?” Yuta muttered one day as they lay tangled on the his couch together.

“Yeah?”

Yuta smirked down at him, “You weren’t very subtle or quiet about the fact that you heard me jerking of through the wall.”

Shit...

Taeyong felt himself flush and whined, hiding his face in the crook of Yuta’s neck as the Japanese man laughed at him.

“That’s so embarrassing I can’t believe you heard that and are only telling me now.” Taeyong complained into his skin.

He felt soft lips press a kiss into his hair.

“Don’t worry baby, I enjoyed it too after I realised.”

Taeyong just whined again and pouted into Yuta’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was...fun...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts anyway, I’m going into hibernation for the next 6 months now idk when I’ll next post a fix but I’ll try for soon~
> 
> See the inspiration for the outfits over at my tumblr:
> 
> Yuta 1 (when he asks Taeyong out): https://seoxushi.tumblr.com/post/179213640227/this-is-the-inspiration-behind-yutas-first-outfit
> 
> Taeyong: https://tensxushi.tumblr.com/post/179213920237/most-of-not-all-of-taeyongs-outfit-i-pulled-from
> 
> Yuta 2: https://tensxushi.tumblr.com/post/179213789302/this-i-really-like-this-outfit-but-im-also-no


End file.
